Episode Three
by Hermile
Summary: Now that Padme and Anakin are married, everything's perfect, right? What if they aren't as close as Anakin thought.


Epsiode Three  
Summary: Now that Padme and Anakin are married, everthing's perfect, right? What if they aren't as close as Anakin thought. Is Padme hiding something?   
~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey, Padme." Anakin came out onto the patio.   
"Hey, Ani." Padme answered.  
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing." Padme denied quickly.  
"I think you're trying to hide something," Anakin teased,"What is it?"  
"Nothing!" Padme shouted,"Just leave me alone for one minute, will you?"  
"Well, sorry for wanting to talk to my wife!" Anakin stormed off.  
Padme burst into quiet sobs. She hadn't meant for this to happen.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ankin's POV  
[Good God, what is wrong?] I thought as I headed upstairs. [I just wanted to talk to her.]  
I sat on the bed. [What could be wrong?] I wracked my brains, trying to find an answer.   
Finally I gave up and went to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Padme's POV   
[Why doesnt' he understand?] I wondered as I cried. [I just need to think on how this is going to affect our life.]   
I had gone to the doctor's earlier today, and he had confirmed I was pregnant. A million thoughts had been floating around in my head all day. [How will he react? Will he be happy?] Our relationship was still pretty shaky. [Will he be mad?]   
That was the worst thought. [Maybe he'll leave me.] That made me cry even harder.   
I needed somebody to talk to. [Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'll talk to him about Anakin.] I went off to call him.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Anakin's POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible thought. [Maybe she's pregnant! No.] I told myself. [She would tell me. I know she would.]   
[But are you so sure, Anakin?] That little voice told me. [Maybe she doesn't want you to know.]   
[No!] I screamed internally. [Padme would tell me!] I knew she would.  
[Still, if it isn't that then . . . . .what is it?]  
~*~*~*~*~  
Padme's POV  
"Hello?" Obi-Wan picked up the phone.  
"Oh, thank the Force you're home!" I said tears welling up in my eyes,"I need somebody to talk to."  
"Padme?" he sounded concerned,"What's wrong?"  
"Obi-Wan. . .I'm pregnant!" I burst out in tears.  
"Congratulations!"   
"No!" I cried,"I haven't told Anakin yet!"  
"Oh." he said,"Why not?"  
"I'm afraid," I whispered,"I dont know how he'll react."  
"Well, I'm sure he'll be shocked." Obi-Wan reassured me,"But he won't be angry."  
[He's a mind reader!] I thought.[How did he know I was afraid Anakin would be angry?]  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan!" I said,"I'll go tell him. Goodbye."  
I hung up the phone and went upstairs, ready to face Anakin.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Anakin's POV  
I was wracking my brains, trying to think of what else could be wrong. [We lost everything in a pod race?] Now I had hit rock bottom.  
I heard somebody knocking at the door.  
"Come in!" I called.  
~*~*~*~*~  
PART 2:  
~*~*~*~*~  
Padme's POV  
I watched as Anakin's face saddened.   
"I just want to know one thing," he said slowly,"What is wrong?"  
Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore,"Oh, Anakin, I'm pregnant!" I burst out sobbing and hugged him.  
"What?!?!" he shouted,"No way!"  
I couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised. I found out soon enough.  
"No, we cannot have this baby," he decided,"We're too young, and besides, we have no time!"  
"It's a bit too late for that now," I reminded him.  
He thought for a minute,"All right, it's either me or the baby." He threatened me.  
By this time, I was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground.   
"Well, what is it?" he demanded.  
"I don't want to be around you when you're like this," I choked out,"So I guess it's the baby."  
"Then consider me gone!" he shouted and went to pack his things.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Anakin's POV  
[How could she possibly think we were ready for a baby?] I thought as I packed my stuff.  
I looked up and saw Padme in the doorway.   
"I didn't get pregnant on my own," she whispered,"You are the father of my child, whether you like it or not." She ran off.  
I sat frozen. What she had said was true. I was the father. I had no choice.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Padme's POV  
[Please be home.] I prayed silently as I called Obi-Wan.  
"Hello?" I heard his voice again.  
"This is Padme.'' I said.  
"How did it go?" his voice was stony.  
"Horrible!" I wailed,"He asked me to choose between him and the baby. . . .and I had no choice. . . .I chose the baby."  
"That isn't the Anakin Skywalker I know." Obi-Wan's voice was scary,"He has changed."  
"He is still the same person!" I argued, even though deep down I knew it wasn't true,"The one who asked me if I was an angel. . . ."  
"He's going to turn to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan said suddenly,"I can sense it."  
"No!" I howled,"No, no, no, no! There is nothing evil about him at all!"  
"Do not underestimate the Force, Padme."  
I could hardly breathe, I was crying too hard.  
"What if he does turn evil?" I asked,"What will he do? What will happen to the Anakin I married?"  
~*~*~*~*~  
PART 3  
~*~*~*~*~  
.:A year later:.  
Padme's POV  
[I can't belive it.] I had heard nothing of Anakin for a year. Today I just heard of his transformation. He was now Darth Vader.  
[Obi-Wan was right.] I reminded myself.  
I had my child. Actually two children. Twins. A boy and a girl named Luke and Leia.  
I had been forced to send Leia to her true royal family, to protect her from the truth. I have also made arragements for Luke to be sent to live with his aunt and uncle.  
As for me, I think I've lived a pretty good life. I mean I was queen, I was senator, I was married to Darth Vader, I've had two wonderful children.  
I think it's time for my life to end. I am only twenty-seven, but I've had a very full life.   
[Goodbye world.] I thought as I jumped off a cliff. [I'll miss you Anakin.]  
A/N:Well, besides my list, that's my first Star Wars fanfic! Not bad, eh? 


End file.
